


they will never break my heart

by roma (thef1princess)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Break Up, Dark fic, Depressing, Drug Addiction, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thef1princess/pseuds/roma
Summary: After few minutes of dancing and drinking, he started to feel bad. His heart beat really fast and his hands shaked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First I want to say that this is just a fiction and I hope nothing of this is happening to them. Second - I apologize for grammar mistakes. First I wanted to show this to friend so she can correct my mistskes but then I diceded to publish it like this. Hope it is not that bad. :)

_„Carlos, you are kidding. Right? You don't mean it..”_  
_„I mean every word that I told you. I don't want be with you anymore. We are not what we used to be and.. Just end this.”_  
_„No, please! I love you. I will-will change. I will do anything to make this relationship work. I promise you!" His voice broke after last words. He didn't want to lose his boyfriend. Boy, who made his days brighter, better. Damn, he made him feel special and loved._  
_„I don't want your promises,” and with this words he left room. He did not only leave him; he also took part of Max's heart that belonged to him. Max felt as broken as he seemed._

**___________**

People say that first love hurts most but pain will go away. Max tried to trust this words but the pain did not disapear. Actually, it was more painful than months ago. He didn't know what to do. He felt hurt, sad, desperate.. The only thing he wanted was to forget. Forget that beautiful brown eyes, when he looked into them he always get lost there; his soft lips that knew his body.  
He tried dating other guys but no one was better that Carlos. „And no one ever be” he told himself.  
After that, he got drunk almost everyday. It only made his dads angry. Thanks drinking and clubbing, he met new friends and they showed him the thing that worked. Magic pill which caused him happy mood and clear mind - ecstasy.  
At first, he took it when he felt down and depressed but after few weeks, he could live without it. Day without his new best friend felt like nightmare. He couldn't sleep; he felt more depressed and upset than before.  
No one noticed it until one day.

**___________**

It was another party with his junkie friends – Esteban, Pascal, Stoffel and Pierre. It was one year after his break-up with Carlos and Max felt sad. He still missed little spanish boy so his friends took him to their favourite club - Element. Club full of young people who like to get high and who enjoy electro music.  
"Maxi, take this. You will forget about that dick soon!" screamed one of his friends - Pascal. He almost didn't hear him because of the loud music.  
"What is it?" the youngest from the group asked. It wasn't his usual pill but he took it anyway. What bad could happen, right?  
"It is extra pill," and with a wink he took the pill too.  
Max could feel effect of the pill fast. He saw everything in colours and he started to feel happy again but it fast changed. After few minutes of dancing and drinking, he started to feel bad. His heart beat really fast and his hands shaked. His visions changed fast - first he saw colour and in another second, he saw dark siluets. It scared him but no one noticed it. His friends were high and so were other people. His vision was still bad but he somehow got himself out of there. Unfortunetly, he saw black circles before his eyes and he felt like he is falling down.

**___________**

"Beep, beep," this annoying sound was first thing that he noticed when he woke up. He took deep breath and opened his eyes. At first, he was confused. This place didn't look like his or his parents' room. Everything was white.  
„Maxi,” voice full of exhaustion whispered his name. It was voice of his papa and he felt how his papa's strong arms wraped around his skinny body. He pulled his face into his neck.  
„Why did you do it? Why did you took drugs?” his dad asked him, „We almost lost you. You were so close to death.” He could hear pain in his voice.  
„I am so sorry,” he whispered, „I just... It felt right and.. it still does. They may kill me, but they won't break my heart like he did.”


End file.
